A Little Extra Help
by AberrantNinja
Summary: She wasn't sure how she got here, but all she wanted to do was go home...that was until she got caught up in the adventure. Ralph/Oc Rating will go up in later chapters!
1. Prologue

**NoOo! Damn it! I know I said I wasn't going to start another story until I finished my current TMNT one I have going but I need it to get this out! It's been distracting me from my current story!**

**Anyway this will be a very slow update story until I finish **Stop Following Me **just aheads up to you people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

* * *

Everyone stared in shock silence. It was the first time in a long that they had seen more than one Surge Protector in Game Central and even more surprising that they had a character pinned to the ground.

"Let go of me you mother―"

"CADET! Just what do you think you're doing!"

Everyone turned to the voice that was becoming well known since their plug in. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun from Hero's Duty strutted in a fast pace her helmet grasped in her hand and her face twisted in a snarl as she grew closer to the three SP's holding the hooded character. The SP's paid no mind to the advancing sergeant as they tighten their grip on the unknown figure.

"Ow!" they hissed in pain as their face was pushed down harder against the floor and their arm was twisted in an odd angle.

"Red alert! Red alert! Unknown character data!" the surge protectors yelled in unison.

"TC!" the person shouted in relief as they saw the blonde woman push away the surge protectors and lift them up by the back of their sweater growling in annoyance.

The SP's looked on as they backed away when they saw the characters seem to know one another causing two of them to disappear, leaving the original to go back to his stoic clipboard holding self.

"Name?" it said in a monotone voice.

"Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun"

"Game?"

"Hero's Duty" the surge nodded and turned to the hooded figure as they squirmed to get out of Calhoun's grip.

"Name?"

"Uh…"

"She's with me" answered Calhoun "She's a background character, a cadet undertraining" She answered smoothly. Surge blinked and nodded.

"Name?" he repeated boredly.

"Shay Rameriez" she watched him as he wrote on his clipboard.

"Sorry for the confusion, background characters aren't known to leave their games very often. Your information has been added" and then he fazed away.

"All right nothing to see here! Go back to whatever it was you were doing!" Calhoun barked and continued to drag Rameriez back to Hero's Duty outlet. Finally she let her go and dropped her cruiser on the ground and climbed on it.

Shay looked forward catching the eyes of Ralph as he stepped out of Pac-man. She smiled and waved at him causing him to pause in surprise but it was quickly replaced by annoyance as SP appeared before him.

"Rameriez! Get on! Now!" Calhoun snapped.

"I'm going! Jeez relax will you!" Shay said climbing on the cruiser and gripping the back of Calhoun's armor with one hand to keep from falling as they rode back into Hero's Duty.

* * *

"What were you thinking! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you!" Calhoun yelled pacing back and forth in front of Shay as she sat on a bunk looking guilty and stroking an odd white colored baby cy-bug.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't know the surge protector would react like that to my presence"

"You could have been deleted!"

"I'm sorry I just…I wanted…never mind" Shay muttered and laid down on the bunk. Her back facing away from the wall with the cy-bug held close to her chest taking comfort in the little bug as it snuggled deeper into her for warmth.

"You wanted what" Calhoun sneered.

"Nothing it's stupid…just forget it I promise I won't leave anymore"

Calhoun face soften and walked over to sit at the edge of the bunk Shay way lying on.

"Look kid…I worry about you, you're not exactly part of the gaming world, if I hadn't shown up when I did Surge Protector would have declared you as a virus and deleted you immediately"

Shay sat up her hood falling in the process giving Calhoun full view of her face for the second time since she had saved her. It was the same as she last saw it. Lightly tanned oval face, almond shaped eyes that glowed an eerie grey-white. She had a scar on her left temple but it was hardly noticeable since her glasses frame did a nice job of covering most of it. Her hair was dark brown and a mess. The right side was short and unkept while the left side was longer and below her shoulder in a messy braid, in a strange way it worked for her. But none of that was what really caught the abrasive sergeant attention at all. No, it was the glowing white circuitry pattern that marked her the right side of her jaw and traveled down the side of her neck. She was sure it continued on down her right arm too since she could see the glowing pattern on a few of her fingers.

"I just wanted a root beer" Shay admitted.

Calhoun raised an eyebrow "Dare I ask why?"

"I just wanted something to remind me of home"

Calhoun frowned "You miss them" it wasn't a question.

Shay nodded once "Yea, we weren't close but their my family, their all I had" and now she had nothing except for Code the baby cy-bug she had accidently activated and shocked causing his code to change and not become a mindless killing, eating and breeding bug. Shay knew it was a strange situation to be in and she was sure Calhoun was also confused as to how she got here too. It wasn't everyday a player got zapped into a game while they began to play. She knew if Calhoun hadn't have seen it with her two eyes she wouldn't have believed it.

She watch as Calhoun stood up and began to walk to the door and turn to face her once more.

"Get ready" she ordered.

"For what?" Shay tilted her head confused.

"Markowski, is heading to Tapper's soon if you like to join him"

Shay grinned "I always knew you were a softy deep down TC"

"Yea, just don't get use to it!" Calhoun grumbled.

Shay nodded and placed Code on the bunk giving him the order for him not to leave the room until she got back. The small bug complied by curling up on her bunk's pillow.

"I still say you should get rid of that thing" Calhoun said in disgust while looking at the baby white and black cy-bug.

"You're just jealous he only listens to me"

"As if" Calhoun snorted.

Shay smiled. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad. At least she had a friend.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

SwizzleMalarkeyFan, little firework, XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO **and **SakuraDagger15

**Thank you for following this story! It made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lightning storms.

She loved them for the rain, the loud roaring of thunder and quick flashes of light it brought to the room. But she also hated them only because―

"Shay! The power went out again! Go reset it!"

That's why. It always caused the breaker to give out and it seem every time it went out she was the one that had to go reset it.

"Why can't you do it!" Shay shouted annoyed.

"I don't know how! Now hurry up! Me, Alec and Peter (his friend) want to watch a movie!" her two years older sister yelled back.

"This is bullshit" Shay muttered to herself but stood up anyway to go reset the breaker. She grabbed a flashlight from the hallway closet and made her way outside to the backyard.

Raindrops pelted against her hair and clothing in a soothing way that made whatever anger she had before vanish. She walked beside the house making her way to the circuit box at the edge of the house popping it open and flashing the flashlight on it.

"There you are" she mumbled as she spotted the switch that was flipped in the opposite direction than the others. She brought up a wet hand and flipped the switch back to its original position.

"Fuck!" she yelped removing her right hand quickly when she felt the shock course through her finger tips and up her arm.

_Note to self: Never touch if hands are wet._

She closed the circuit box back up and went back inside once more.

"Thanks Shay! You wanna watch _Wreak-It Ralph_ with us?" her 6 year old brother asked with a smile.

She shrugged "Sure"

Her sister raised an eyebrow at her "You actually want to watch a movie with us?"

"It's a good movie" she replied back. It was the truth. _Wreak-It Ralph_ was probably one of the few Disney movies she truly enjoyed besides _Lilo & Stitch _of course.

She went into her room to change into some dry clothes and returned back into the living room and sat on the couch with them.

"It's not working" her brother frowned as he kept pushing play on the DVD player.

She rolled her eyes "That's because you have to change the TV to video 1 first" she told him. Her sister grabbed the remote and switched it the proper channel and the movie had begun to play. She shifted uncomfortable, her arm still tingled in pain from the shock she had received when fixing the breaker.

"Where's mom?" she asked out of the blue. Anything to take her mind off the pain.

"Mom and Peter's mom went to go shop and dad still not home from work yet" her brother answered.

"Shh" her sister hushed them as the movie began.

Things were going fine until the movie kept freezing on the scene where they open the arcade.

"Did you scratch the disk?" Shay asked her brother a little irritated and stood up to see if she could fix it. It seemed like her brother always managed to scratch all their DVD's and they would always freeze or skip some scenes.

"No! We just got it yesterday! It's brand new!" he argued.

Shay brought up her right hand up flexing it twice to stop it from shaking so much and pressed play again on the DVD player to start it u once more. When nothing happened she checked the back to make sure everything was connected even going as far as taking out the disk again and cleaning it.

"Come on you piece of shit! Work!" she pouted and once more pressed play. When nothing happened she opted to pressing the button repeatedly out of frustration and finally unplugged it to switch it out with her old xbox that she now used as a make shift DVD player.

At least that's what she remembered.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

guest, Queen of mars **and **TimeLordLady

**Thank you for following and reviewing this story! It made my day! Again updates maybe slow since my main focus is on TMNT story once I finish that updates may be faster but I don't see that happening very soon. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey kid! You ok?"

Shay groaned and lifted herself up off the floor.

"What happened?" she said looking around. She was not home. She was in an arcade. Why was she in an arcade? How did she even get here? She stared at the old man with glasses and a kind smile as he offered her a hand. Why did he look so familiar?

"You fell and hit your head, at least that's what these youngsters told me" he motioned behind him to a group of kids that all seem to look around 10 years old. They all stared at her in curious wonder to see if she was ok or not. She was about to respond when another child came running and shouting up to them.

"Mr. Litwak! Some of the older kids won't let us have a turn on the air hockey machine!"

Mr. Litwak? Did that kid just say…Mr. Litwak? Now that she got a better look at him…Holy shit! It was him! What in the hell was going here! How was this even possible?!

"I'll be right there" he assured the child before facing her again "Are you going to be ok?"

Shay nodded nervously "I'm fine, sorry for all the trouble"

"If you need anything just shout my name" he smiled and went on his way.

This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening! It wasn't possible! Yet…here she was…in the _Wreak-It Ralph_ movie. Maybe it was a dream? That had to be it! But that didn't make any sense her head still hurt…you can feel pain in dreams.

The last thing she remembered was trying to get the movie unfreeze and continue playing. What was going on! She clenched her jaw as she tried to think of something anything really.

Her phone! She always had her phone with her! She patted herself down and found her phone in her back pocket. She almost jumped in joy…almost. The reason she didn't was the because of two stupid words she read at the top of her screen where the bars usually resided. No Service. And to make matters worse the screen instantly went black and wouldn't turn on anymore. Great. This just kept getting better and better didn't it. She sighed in irritation and checked her pockets once more for anything useful.

All she had was six dollars and thirty-one cents, a rubber band and a gum wrapper. Not much to work with.

A payphone!

"Mr. Litwak!" the words slipped out of her mouth before she even realized it. The old man turned around half-way across the arcade.

"Do you have a payphone?" she shouted. He smiled and nodded pointing to the right of him. She followed to where he pointed and spotted a hallway with a restroom sign above it.

"Thanks!" she yelled in gratitude and ran off towards the hallway.

The design was simple upon entering it. To the left was a door that read women and to the right was another that read men. Further back down at the end was a third door with the words employee's only. Alongside one of the walls was two payphones and next to them was a change machine.

She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. There was no dial tone coming from it not even static. She tried the other only to get the same result. She went back and got Mr. Litwak but he looked at her strangely as he hung up the phone on it's hook.

"They work just fine dear" he replied.

So it was her then.

"Sorry I think I hit my head harder than I thought" she lied quickly and pretended to us the phone as he walked away. When he was out of site she set it back.

What was she suppose to do now?

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Queen of mars, exiles soul, StarReader2009, princessyuki08 **and **Umbra1219

**Thank you for following and reviewing this story! It made my day! Again updates maybe slow since my main focus is on TMNT story once I finish that updates may be faster but I don't see that happening very soon. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Wreck-It Ralph except for my OC Shay or any other OC's I may add later on in the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She had stood there completely motionless. She couldn't call. She had a bit of money but what would that even help do? And she was stuck in a movie. SHE WAS STUCK IN A MOVIE?! How the hell was that even possible!

She didn't have many options. She would have to wait it out until whatever brought her here, brought her back to her own world again. If it ever decided to take her back.

It was a stupid thing to do but come on! Who wouldn't want to play the games in Litwak's Arcade! So now she found herself with only two dollars left. She should probably save it…at least that's what she told herself before she saw Hero's Duty. She put the last quarter in the game slot and pressed the start button and everything went to hell from there.

She had once again found herself somewhere else.

"Why the hell does this keep happening to me!" She sat up and groaned.

"Don't move kid"

Even though they said not to move for some reason her mind always decided to do the opposite. She moved. I mean who wouldn't move when someone dressed in what looked like to be military armor and was aiming a gun right at you! She stumble back in a crablike manor. Her hand hitting some kind of object that sent a shock throughout her right arm.

"Ow!" she hissed cradling her arm close to her chest and glancing down at whatever caused her pain only to find some type of metal egg glowing white.

_Wait a second…_

She turned back and looked up back towards the person again. Yup that was her alright, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, she had a harden stare and her lips where pulled back in a sneer.

"Now look what you did!" She yelled moving her gun slightly to the side and aimed it at the now hatched egg.

"What the?" Calhoun's face twisted to a confused one.

She turn back to the hatchling and noticed it's color was off. It wasn't the usual glowing green and dark grey but instead a white and black…and it was staring right at her while wagging its body like a dog would with its tail when they were excited or happy.

And then it launched itself at her making her fall flat on her back again. Calhoun shook her head and once again took aim at the bug.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle!"

"Wait! Don't shoot! I didn't do anything!" she shouted.

"I'm not going to shoot you! I'm aiming at the Cy-Bug! Now don't move!" Calhoun snapped.

"Wait!"

"Now what!"

"He's not doing anything" she stated looking down at the baby Cy-Bug as it nuzzled against her neck. It wasn't like the one that had attacked Ralph in the movie. This one seemed to have a mind of its own and it liked her. If the purring it was producing was anything to go by.

"Is this normal?" she knew it wasn't but she still had to ask.

Calhoun lowered her weapon and frowned "No"

"Oh…Can I keep him?" she asked petting it.

"Are you insane!" Calhoun yelled "Do you even know what that is?"

"Uh…no?" _Yes _she mentally thought to herself.

"That's a Cy-Bug. It eats and destroys anything in its path! They're nothing but a virus! And if you keep it, it will kill you too!"

"Well I think he likes me…you are a he? Right?" she asked it. She got a small nod from the little bug "Oh good, I'm gonna call you Lightening" the bug hissed at her "What? You don't like it?" it shook its head at her.

"Don't talk to it!"

Shay ignored her and rubbed her chin in thought "How about Code? Since something in there obviously got changed" she taped her finger on his head. The baby bug chirped and crawled up her arm and on her head in content "I'm gonna take that as a yes" She laughed.

"Who are you?" Calhoun finally asked her face twisting in suspicion and confusion.

Shay slowly stood up to show she meant no harm before finally speaking up.

"Look I know this is gonna sound crazy but I'm―"

"A player or should I say human?" Calhoun stated resting her gun on her shoulder.

"You knew?" Shay's jaw dropped open.

"I saw" she confirmed.

"Then why ask me!" Shay glared.

"I needed to make sure I wasn't hallucinating" Calhoun said boredly.

"So what now?"

Calhoun sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose and motioned Shay to follow her.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
